


Flevanz - Sick

by SimplyLeez



Category: The RageGaming Crew
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evanz is sick and Fluke, being the kind and considerate person he is, visits him - Flevanz (FlukeXEvanz)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flevanz - Sick

Evanz lay on his sofa completely sprawled out, on top of some blankets he had brought down earlier, as his chocolate brown hair falling across his flushed face. He jolted up slightly as he sneezed yet again. He pushed himself off the sofa and headed towards the window deciding to open it and let some air in to try and cool him down but it wasn't enough, so he pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it across the room with what energy he had left. He mumbled a curse because he had been ill all yesterday and now today, he wished for it to go away as it was supposed to be the hottest day so far this year but it didn't. It was only 10am and he wished the day was over already. He decided against breakfast and against any contact with the world, even his close friends.

His friends were another story, they were worried about Evanz as he quickly left a Skype call yesterday and never returned. They tried to message him, call him, everything but he wouldn't respond. Evanz' phone suddenly vibrated on the table in front of him, he simply ignored it until it went off again. With a sigh he picked himself off the sofa and reached for his phone, he sighed as he looked at the messages he'd received, all from Fluke and all worrying about him. "Hey man you okay?" the first one from yesterday read which was quickly followed by another saying "We're all worried about you dude, you never just get up and leave". His most recent one he just received said "Hey are you alright?" Evanz smiled slightly at how concerned Fluke was about him, he blushed even more at the thought of his friend who he'd been having not so friend like thoughts about. He replied slowly as he thought out just the right words to say even though it probably didn't matter and he was overthinking things, "Yeah man I'm fine just a bit sick that's all".

Evanz sat back down, embarrassed and even hotter now at his own actions as he didn't actually sit back down to send the text, he had to stand he was just that impatient. He lay his head over the top of the sofa as his head felt too heavy for his neck and he closed his eyes. He blocked out all sound of the TV and the noises from outside his window as his thoughts began to travel to places he really didn't want them to. His phone buzzed in his hands, notifying him he had a text, he threw his head off of the top of the sofa and instantly regretted it as pain seared straight to his head; he didn't hesitate to bring his hands to cover his face. Once he recovered he checked his phone, the text read "well you could have at least told me I've been worried sick about my little baby Evanz" although he could almost hear the sarcasm though the text, Evanz couldn't help smiling and burying his head in his hands. "Aw how sweet of you dear but sorry I didn't reply earlier I wasn't feeling up to talking much" he replied only joking slightly causing himself to giggle until he got a quick reply "You mind if I ring you?" Evanz was hesitant to respond as he really didn't want to have to talk but he didn't want to say no to Fluke, so he didn't "Go on then" he simply replied.

Seconds later his phone rang and he almost jumped for it but decided against it otherwise he wouldn't have enough energy to even talk. "Hello?" Evanz choked out as he hadn't used his voice in a while "wow how sick are you?" Fluke questioned, chuckling slightly afterwards. "I'm not that ill!" Evanz stated proudly before going into a coughing fit "hmm… I could say otherwise" Fluke told him worriedly. "Okay I may not be the best" Evanz said, his voice cracking and raspy, "I thought so" Fluke said and there was silence in the call before Fluke burst out "what if I was to visit my little Evanz" this both caught Evanz off guard and made his heart flutter, Fluke was so considerate but he couldn't let him travel all the way to his house. "No, no, its fine. You don't have to do that it's too far away and besides I'll be fine in a few days, hopefully" Evanz mentioned not that he didn't want to see Fluke it was quite a long way, "no I am coming to see you and that's the end if that! I will see you when I see you" you could almost hear the smile through the call and with that Fluke hung up, to get ready Evanz assumed.

There wasn't much else Evanz could do for the rest of the day apart from watching TV and laying around as he didn't have the energy to do really anything. When it reached 9pm Evanz could feel his eyes drooping as he struggled to stay awake so decided to just let himself fall asleep; after he switched the TV off and lay down on the sofa, wrapped in blankets, he instantly fell asleep. He awoke unusually early at 4am, he felt hotter than usual so much so he had begun to sweat in the middle of the night; he threw the blankets off of himself as quick as he possibly could. He was completely and utterly frustrated now, sure he didn't think he would be well today but he hoped he would be.

A few hours later, around 8am, he was shook out of his daze as there was a knock at the door; he rose as quickly as he could without hurting his head and stumbled towards the door with a blanket draped over his shoulders. "One second" Evanz called the best he could as he throat was extremely sore, he attempted to unlock the door and after several tries he finally got the door unlocked. There stood his friend Fluke with a single bag and a smile on his face, he hadn't expected him this early. "Uh, hi you better come in then" Evanz insisted, his voice still rough, but he stepped aside to let Fluke in. "So, how are you doing now?" Fluke asked him as he set his bag down, "I'm fine" Evanz resorted hitching the blanket further over his bare shoulders "yeah, sure looks like it" Fluke replied sarcastically with a smile.

There was a short awkward silence between the two until Evanz began to cough vigorously; Fluke knew he should do something so he made his way over to his friend and helped him to the sofa. Once he sat Evanz down Fluke made his way to the kitchen and got a glass of water, as he handed Evanz the water he looked him up and down, blushing lightly as he saw he was only wearing shorts and a blanket slung over him. Fluke brought a hand up to Evanz' head, the way a worried mother would do to their child, and he gave a sincere smile realising he was too warm. "Here" Fluke said as he took the blanket from Evanz "lie down, you seem tired, when did you wake up?" Fluke continued as he cleaned up the sofa and coffee table slightly. "Um, around 4-ish" Evanz said cautiously, he was sure Fluke would scold him; "WHAT! 4am! Seriously like wow I wouldn't even be standing right now if that was me" Fluke said almost in disbelief.

Fluke casually reached for the control and turned on the TV as he flopped onto the left hand side of the sofa, meanwhile Evanz just hovered by the side of the sofa. "Didn't I tell you to lie down! Now!" Fluke exclaimed impatiently while patting the space of sofa next to him, Evanz giggled lightly and as delicately as possible placed himself on the opposite side of the sofa with his knees up to his chest even though he was hot. "Oh c'mon I don't bite, well not that bad" Fluke snickered, patting his right leg briefly, as he glanced Evanz' way; Evanz was hesitant but soon placed his legs over Fluke's, he thought it was awkward but Fluke didn't seem to mind much. Evanz fumbled a bit as he pulled the blanket from underneath him, now fully exposing his chest, and placed it over his face as he tried to sleep. 'He's adorable' Fluke thought as he admired what part of Evanz he could see, he suddenly flushed bright red at the fact he was admiring his best friends body and the fact he thought Evanz was adorable; well anyone could clearly see Evanz was adorable but Fluke meant it more than 'aw' adorable he meant 'hot damn' adorable.

Fluke quickly looked away as Evanz began to stir and he took the blanket off his face. "Man, I'm boiling" Evanz loudly complained causing Fluke to look over at him again, which he really shouldn't have done; Evanz' face was flushed, his hair stuck to his face with sweat and his eyes were tired. Fluke swallowed hard and forced out a laugh which his friend seemed to notice, "Are you okay Fluke? Oh no am I getting you sick?" Evanz questioned, looking up at his friend. "No, no. I'm absolutely fine" Fluke stated only lying slightly, yes he was feeling physically fine but emotionally not so much. His thoughts were bombarded with thoughts of the brunet next to him; Evanz however was curious to what had gotten into his friend so he sat up, ignoring the slight head pain he got, and sat crossed legged facing the blond.

Fluke could see, our of the corner of his eye, Evanz staring intensely at him so he gave in and turned to face the smaller male only to find him much closer than expected, this of course caused the two to blush intensely but neither of them moved. Their eyes locked in a somewhat blank gaze; they forgot everything around them, as cheesy and cliché as it sounds they did, the focused on each other, the rest of the room was a blur and the TV sound was fizzy. Fluke was the first to get back to his senses and he coughed lightly to get the others attention, "sorry about that" he mumbled as his eyes darted to anywhere that wasn't the other. Evanz smirked slightly at his sudden realisation Fluke more likely than not had a crush on him, "it's okay" Evanz replied more innocently than usual which caught Flukes attention as he knew it was unusual and he wouldn't be this cocky unless he knew something that someone else didn't. His heart sank at that moment, he knew he had been 'foiled' just after he found out he was in love with his best friend himself.

Fluke was so caught up in worry he didn't see the brunet inching his way towards him until their noses were touching. He practically burst out of his trance and pushed himself forward, giving the other a long yet simply kiss before pulling back to stare hopefully at his friend who sat there in shock. Evanz hadn't expected Fluke to make the move so quickly but he was overjoyed that he actually did; Evanz flashed Fluke a quick smile before grabbing his hand softly, slowly intertwining their fingers. Fluke glanced down at their hands and glanced back up, blushing slightly at their silent confession but he decided to state it "I love you" he whispered as they were still very close together; Evanz laughed silently before whispering back "I love you too" Evanz pulled back quickly, separating their hands in the process, before he coughed violently.

Fluke smiled sincerely as he patted the smaller on the back. Once it went silent Evanz let out a small, weak laugh; all this excitement was taking a toll on the ill male. "What did I tell you? You need to lie down" Fluke demanded sarcastically, "Fine! I will" Evanz replied stubbornly as he lay his head on Flukes shoulder and closed his eyes pretending to sleep; Fluke sighed loudly at the others idiocy. In the end Fluke ended up sitting on the sofa with Evanz' head in his lap; Evanz focusing his attention up to the blond he had fallen in love with so quickly and quietly, he smiled faintly because, well, simply because he could and wanted to. Fluke glanced down to the smaller male, he looked into the brunets eyes and a smile began to form on his face as he slowly bent down a placed his lips atop of his new found lovers forehead to which Evanz pouted at as he was expecting more. Fluke chuckled, while running his fingers through his dirty blond hair, before bending down again and kissing the other on the lips briefly, "it's your fault if I get sick mind" Fluke warned the other, who looked up at him almost dreamily, before he kissed the smaller yet again; he didn't mind if he got sick because he was sure that Evanz would take care of him if he did.


End file.
